Super Smash Bros: Fleetway hace su aparición
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Era una pelea normal en el Torneo del Super Smash Bros hasta que algo inesperado le sucede a Sonic durante en la pelea. Un ser demoníaco aparece inesperadamente ...Fleetway.


**Super Smash Bros: Fleetway hace su aparición.**

**Notas de autor: **Bueno este Oneshot se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo un Duojinshi de Sonic en donde salía Fleetway con su mirada sicópata y esa personalidad tan distorsionada que tiene y pensé porque no hacer un fic de SSB con el.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba esperando en una de las sala su nueva pelea en el Torneo Super Smash Bros, el no sabia ¿Por qué? pero en este día tenia un mal presentimiento como si algo malo iba a ocurrir pero opto por hacer caso omiso a ese pensamiento. Con una cara de preocupación se dirige hacia una de las puertas que estaban apunto de abrirse.

_Los participantes de esta pelea de hoy son Sonic the Hedgehog y Bowser-_Dicho eso el presentador de la pelea, la puerta en donde estaba Sonic se abrió y mostró un estadio lleno de gente gritando y animando tanto como a Bowser y a Sonic.

Bowser vio a Sonic en el estadio y este mostró sus dientes y con una voz burlona le dice-"Te voy aplastar erizo"- y ríe intensamente. Sonic no se mostró enojado por el comentario, en realidad estaba pendiente en tratar de controlar los pequeños temblores que tenia en su cuerpo.

-_Esto es extraño…-_Pensó Sonic.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_¡__**GO!**_

Con eso la pelea empezó, primero Bowser aprovecho la postunidad en que Sonic se encontraba tratando de controlar sus temblores le dio un gran golpe con sus puños grueso que dejo aturdido a Sonic. -¡Vamos erizo! Es lo único que puedes hacer-Grito este victorioso y Sonic con su velocidad empezó a rodiar a Bowser para darle varios golpes simultáneos.

-¡Que decías!-Aprovecho en decir Sonic.

* * *

En cuanto en la sala en donde estaban los demás participantes del Torneo, se encontraban mirando el enfrentamiento.

-Lucas, no crees que Sonic esta actuando algo extraño-dice Ness mientras que miraba una gran pantalla en donde mostraba a Sonic esquivando los golpes de Bowser más lento de lo normal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunta Lucas.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba en apuros, Bowser al parecer realmente tenia ganas de ganarle y para peor pareciera que los golpes de Bowser eran mas rápidos o ¿el se estaba volviendo mas lento?. Haciendo un Spin Dash ataco a Bowser en el estomago y este estuvo apunto de salir volando de la plataforma pero…No sucedió. Justo se golpeo en una de las plataformas flotadoras que lo salvo de una derrota. Bowser mirando muy enojado se abalanzo contra Sonic para propinarle un fuerte golpe pero justo en ese instante una Ball Smash se vio en el estadio.

Sonic trato de detener a Bowser antes que atrapara la Ball Smash pero Bowser metió su cabeza y pies en su caparazón y hico un giro con todo su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente a Sonic que lo mando volando hasta una plataforma para luego caer fuertemente en el Suelo con un doloroso_ crak_ .

* * *

¡Eso tuvo que doler!-Comento Lucas mientras que miraba la pantalla y Ness solo hizo una mueca ante la caída de Sonic.

-Algo esta pasando, Sonic daría mas pelea que esto-Comento Mario preocupado por su rival y amigo, el miro a Peach que estaba junto a el también con una cara algo preocupada.

-Espero que Sonic este bien-Dijo ella.

* * *

Bowser viendo que Sonic estaba al borde de la inconciencia el trata de agarrar la Ball Smash pero una bomba caminando se acercaba a el (NA: malditas bombas troll que caminan siempre me joden) Y esta explota al frente de el que lo manda a una esquina del estadio.

Sonic reunió todas sus fuerzas y corrió con toda su velocidad hacia la Ball Smash y convoco su último movimiento pero lo que sucedió fue algo inesperado que dejo helado al publico y a los participante del torneo que estaban viendo la batalla.

Una risa suave pero escalofriante se escucho durante ese largo y eterno silencio, en el tiempo en que el humo se disipo no mostró a Super Sonic con su hermoso pelaje amarillos y ojos rojos llenos de esperanza y alegría, no esta ves mostró a una forma distorsionada de este con dientes muy afilados y pelaje amarillo y desordenado como si fuera un animal salvaje pero ese no era el cambio mas drástico de Super Sonic…

Fue sus ojos que tenían forma de remolinos tan hipnóticos y intimidantes que podían fácilmente asustar hasta el más valiente de los héroes.

Bowser levantándose del golpe que le había propinado Sonic anteriormente el vio a esa …_cosa_ y en ves de usar la cabeza por primera vez en su vida con vos temblorosa dijo- No creas que con ese cambio de lock erizo me vas a intimidar- y se puso otra ves en posición de pelea pero "_Sonic_" no se movió del lugar en donde estaba como si no le estaba haciendo caso a Bowser.

-¡Entupido erizo te estoy hablando!-Grito cada vez mas enojado Bowser que se gano la atención del erizo.

_Sonic_ lo miro directamente hacia sus ojos y este no pudo dejar de temblar de miedo por esos ojos tan enloquecidos que mostraba el erizo.

Con una risa sicópata y distorsionada desaparece de la vista de Bowser y de las personas y aparece detrás de este para agarrar su cabeza y tirarla con una brutalidad hacia abajo. Riendo como un loco el erizo dice como si fuera un niño pequeño muy emocionado.

**_Vaya…Vaya, creo que tengo un nuevo juguete_**-

* * *

En donde estaban los participantes del torneo, algunos estaban mirando con terror la golpiza que le dio Sonic a Bowser y otros estaban mirando atentamente esa "nueva forma" excepto Shadow que aunque era un trofeo de asistencia estaba en la sala junto con los demás.

-No puede ser-Murmuro el

-¿! Que le esta pasando a Sonic!?-Exclamo Mario acercándose hacia el erizo negro.

-Eso..No es Sonic…eso es….-Shadow trato de contestar la respuesta de Mario pero una explosión fuerte se escucho desde la sala.

* * *

_Super Sonic_ se encontraba jugando con el cuerpo de Bowser que le golpeaba una y otra vez su cabeza contra el suelo sin mostrar ni la más minima intención de dejar escapar a su presa. Bowser desesperado esconde su cabeza en su caparazón y hace un giro que hizo que "_Super Sonic_" lo soltara.

-Creo que quieres cambiar de juego-Dice este Sonic como si tan solo fuera un juego de niños-¡Ya se juguemos a las **escondidas**!-

Bowser al escuchar esa vos tan malignas que ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas hubiera escuchado trato de correr por primera vez en su vida de esta pelea pero Sonic no lo dejo escapar, con sus ojos endemoniados empezó a atacar a Bowser con sus garras y mostrando una risa de locura total tiro una bola de energía hacia el estomago de Bowser que tuvo que mandarlo lejos para terminar este partido pero el utilizo el Chaos Control y agarro a Bowser en el aire y lo tiro nuevamente hacia el estadio.

La gente vio como "Sonic" tiro a Bowser con una brutalidad tan impresionante que empezaron a gritar fuertemente ganándose una mirada de este Sonic.

-**HAHAHA, Vamos Bowser…juguemos, juguemos-**Insistía Sonic y se echo a reír con una risa escandalosa y demoníaca.

Bowser que estaba lleno de heridas en su cuerpo hasta en su duro caparazón trato de escapar del erizo enloquecido pero este le teletransporto delante de el y con una sonrisa imitada del normal Sonic y con una voz oscura y grave dice…

-**Chaos Spear-** Y Bowser salio disparado del estadio y la vos del presentador dice con miedo.

-_Sonic es el ganador-_

Pero en ves de que Sonic volviera a su forma normal este se quedo así y se rio con una demencia que mando un escalofrío a todos los espectadores.

-_**Yo no soy Sonic…Yo soy Fleetway-**_ Dijo con tono burlón y inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y con sus garras que estaban manchadas de la sangre de Bowser pregunta con un susurro maligno:

**-¿**_**Quién es el siguiente**_**?-**

* * *

**.**

¿Fin?.

**NA: **Bueno espero que le haya justado este pequeño Oneshot que hice y nos vemos (leemos?) en las siguientes fanfic


End file.
